A temperature sensor may detect a temperature and convert the temperature into an available output signal. A temperature signal provided by the temperature sensor may be appropriate for different uses, and the temperature sensor is commonly used in electronic circuits. In addition to the temperature sensor, in electronic circuits and chips, it is also required to monitor and obtain other electrical information, such as battery voltages, other on-chip or off-chip direct currents, low frequency signals, which requires various types of sensors. In order to decrease a design cost, it is a common way to share a read-out interface circuit in a multi-sensor system.
However, in a conventional analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion solution, in order to share a read-out interface circuit among the temperature sensor and other types of sensors to achieve versatile of the read-out interface circuit, it is unavoidable to decrease the accuracy of conversion of the temperature signal. In order to achieve a high accuracy, it is even required to design an A/D converter specialized for the conversion of the temperature signal, which cannot be used for conversion of other types of signals, thereby increasing the design cost.
Therefore, a problem to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to provide an A/D conversion solution for a temperature sensor that combines versatile and high accuracy.